Humans
This list has characters which were of human descent. Humans who are definitely known to be members of Starfleet are not listed here, those characters are in the list of Starfleet personnel. :See also: Category:Humans for a complete list. Humans of the distant past * Adam and Eve * Akharin * Alexander the Great * Boru, Brian * Brahms, Johannes * Christ, Jesus * Columbus, Christopher * da Vinci, Leonardo * Diogenes * el Bashir, Singh * Enkidu * Galilei, Galileo * Gilgamesh * Gutenberg, Johann * Hippocrates * Honorius, Flavius * Khan, Genghis * Lazarus * Leonidas * Magellan, Ferdinand * Merlin * Methuselah * Milton, John * Moses * Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus * Nelson, Horatio * Newton, Isaac * Pericles * Picard, Javier Maribona * Plato * Shakespeare, William * Socrates * Solomon * Sun Tzu * Washington, George Humans of the 19th century 19th Century * Apollinaire * Barnum, P.T. * Behan, Johnny * Bonaparte, Napoleon * Bowie, Jim * Carmichael * Claiborne, Billy * Clanton, Billy * Clanton, Ike * Clemens, Samuel * Corbett, Gentleman Jim * Crockett, Davy * Dickens, Charles * Doyle, Arthur Conan * Dvorak, Anton * Earp, Morgan * Earp, Virgil * Earp, Wyatt * Falling Hawk, Joe * Gentleman Jim * Grant, Ulysses S. * Hollander, Eli * Hollander, Frank * Holliday, Doc * Keats, John * La Rouque, Frederick * Lane * Lillian * Lincoln, Abraham * London, Jack * McLowery, Frank * McLowery, Tom * Mendel, Gregor Johann * Riker, Thaddius * Santa Anna * Shelley, Mary * Sherman, William Tecumseh * Smith, Cooper * Sylvia * Travis, William B. * Verne, Jules * Wallace, Alfred Russell * Whitley, Ches * Williams, Truman Humans of the 20th century 20th Century * Allen, Gracie * Asimov, Isaac * Baldwin, James * Bishop, Joey * Borge, Victor * Bradbury, Ray * Briggs, Bob * Burns, George * Butch * Carlson, Jeff * Cassie * Christopher, John * Churchill, Winston * Clemonds, L.Q. "Sonny" * Clinton, William J. * Collins, Marci * Davis, Sammy, Jr. * de Gaulle, Charles * De Wilde, Brandon * Denning, Rex * DiMaggio, Joe * Dunbar * Durante, Jimmy * Dyson, Freeman * Earhart, Amelia * Eaton, Julius * Eaton, Kay (K.C. Hunter) * Einstein, Albert * Eisenhower, Dwight D. * Fellini * Flynn, Errol * Ford, Henry * Gable, Clark * Garland, Faith * Ginsberg, Maury * Gottlieb * Greene, Shecky * Gregory * Harvey, Laurence * Hawking, Stephen William * Hawkins, Willie * Hayes, Jack * Hayworth, Rita * Heinlein, Robert A. * Hitler, Adolf * Hoover, J. Edgar * Hughes, Langston * Hurston, Zora Neale * Jackson * Janeway, Henry * Janeway, Jason * Jessel, George * Jimmy * Joachim * Joaquin * Joe * Johnson, Lyndon B. * Jung, Carl Gustav * Karlovassi, Irina * Karlovassi, Miklos * Kati * Keeler, Edith * Kennedy, John F. * Kursky, Darlene * Ladd, Alan * Lancaster, Burt * Lawford, Peter * Lawrence, D.H * Lewis, Jerry * Lincoln, Roberta * MacArthur, Douglas * Macklin, Albert * Madelaine * March, M. * Maris, Roger * Martin, Dean * Masefield, John * McPherson * Moss, Gerald * Mulkahey, Kevin * Nichols * Nixon, Richard M. * Nogami * Noonan, Fred * O'Brien, Sean Aloysius * O'Neill, Tip * Offenhouse, Ralph * Orbison, Roy * Otto * Pabst, Douglas * Palance, Jack * Parker, Charlie * Presley, Elvis * Pollack, Reginald M. * Raymond, Claire * Raymond, Donald * Raymond, Edward * Raymond, Tommy * Ritterhouse, Roy * Robbins, Harold * Robinson, Rain * Rockefeller family * Rodriguez * Rogerson * Roosevelt, Franklin D. * Rossoff, Herbert * Russell, Benny * Ryan, Burt * Sam * Siegel, Bugsy * Seven, Gary * Shaw, George Bernard * Sinatra, Frank * Singh, Khan Noonien * Snyder, Duke * Speaker, Tris * Stalin, Josef * Starling, Henry * Susann, Jacqueline * Taylor, Gillian * Sturgeon, Theodore * Tormé, Tracy * Trotsky, Leon * Truman, Harry S. * Wainwright * Wayne, John * Webb * Weintraub * Wells, H.G. * Widmark, Richard * Wright, Orville * Wright, Richard * Wright, Wilbur * Wykoff * Yeager, Chuck Humans of the 21st century 21st Century * Bell, Gabriel * Bokai, Buck * Brack * Britt * Brynner, Chris * Burke, Helen * Burke, John * Calvera, Bernardo * Calvera, Sonya * Chen, Robert * Christopher, Shaun Geoffrey * Cernan * Cochrane, Zefram * Coleridge, Biddle (B.C.) * Evans * Garcia, Henry * Grady * Green * Hess, Juli * Kelly, John * Keniclius, Stavros * Kumagawa, Rose * Lee * Loomis * Matthews, Todd * Newson, Eddie * Novakovich, Andrei * Peterson family * Preston * Richey, Stephen * Roykirk, Jackson * Schmitt * Sloane, Lily * Vin * Webb, Danny * Webb, Jeannie * Webb, Michael Humans of the 22nd century 22nd century * Abramson * Archer, Henry * Archer, Sally * Bethany * Brooks, Gannet * Charlie * Cochrane, Zefram * Cook, Billy * Dieghan, Liam * Glink, David * Granger, Walter * Greaves, Daniel * Josiah * Juan * Khouri, Susan * Keene * Kim, Young Jae * King, Dan * Kolbe, Winrich * Kolbe, Winrich * Lauritson, Peter * Lederman, Bob * Loes, Gary * Lucas, Jeremy * Lyles, Melissa * Malik * Mayweather, Paul * Mayweather, Rianna * Mercer * Moore * Nadine * Neuss, Wendy * Nichols * Nora * Paxton, John Frederick * Pentangeli, Giuseppina * Persis * Raakin * Rasmussen, Berlingoff * Roddenberry, G. * Ryan, Matthew * Samuels, Nathan * Shaw * Snodgrass * Snodgrass, Melinda * Soong, Arik * Udar * Webb, George * Whorfin, John Humans of the 23rd century 23rd century * Adams, Tristan * Alvin * Appel, Ed * Baris, Nilz (Barris) * Brack * Brown (Doctor) * Cogley, Samuel T. * Coleman, Arthur * Cory, Donald * Crater, Nancy * Crater, Robert * Daily, Jon * Darvin, Arne (surgically altered Klingon) * Daystrom, Richard * Dehner, Gerald * Eames, D. * Evans, Charles * Finney, Jame * Flint * Fox, Robert * Gill, John * Grayson, Amanda * Harrison, William B. * Haskins, Theodore * Hedford, Nancy * Janowski, Mary * Jedda * Johnson, Elaine * Johnson, Robert * Jones, Cyrano * Jones, Miranda * Kalomi, Leila * Karidian, Anton * Karidian, Lenore * Keniclius 5, Stavros * Kirk, Aurelan * Kirk, George Samuel * Kirk, Peter * Korby, Roger * Lara * Leighton, Martha * Leighton, Thomas * Lester, Janice * Linden, Don * Linke * Lurry * Madison * March * Marcus, Carol * Marcus, David * Marvick, Lawrence * McCoy, David * McCoy, Joanna * Mitchell, Gary, Sr. * Molson, E. * Mudd, Harcourt * Mudd, Stella * O'Connel, Steve * Ozaba * Riga, Stano * Romaine, Lydia * Ruth * Sam * Sandoval, Elias * Schmitter * Starnes * Starnes, Tommy * Talbot, St. John * Taylor, Gillian * Tsingtao, Ray * Van Gelder, Simon * Vanderberg * Vina * Wallace, Janice * Wallace, Theodore * Walsh, Leo Francis * Wesley, Katie * Wilkins * Winston, Carter Humans of the 24th century (24th century) * Adams, J.J. * Adele * Alixus * Aster, Jeremy * Bates, Hannah * Bathkin * Balthus * Barron * Beck * Benbeck, Martin * Bensen, Bjorn * Berlin, Karyn * Bernard, Harry, Jr. * Bloom * Boothby * Brahms, Leah * Brianon, Kareen * Channing * Christopher * Clark, Howard * Clemonds, L.Q. "Sonny" * Clinton, W. * Conor, Aaron * Corbin, Tom * Davila, Carmen * Douglas, Sarina * Edouard * Evansville, John * Flores, Marissa * Galen, Richard * Gordan, Jay * Gosheven * Granger, Wilson * Graves, Ira * Haritath * Hawkins * Hill, Richard * Hope * Horne, Walter * Howard, Felicia * Howard, Isabel * Howard, Paul * Ishikawa, Hiro * Ishikawa, Keiko * Jack * Jameson, Anne * Jessel * K'Ehleyr (1/2 Klingon) * Kalomi, Leila * Keel, Anne * Keel, Melissa * Kentor * Kim, Andrew (1/4 Ocampan) * Kim, Luisa * Kingsley, Sara * Kyle * La Forge, Alandra * La Forge, Bret * La Forge, Sidney * Lauren * Libby * Louis * Lucier, Bruce * Malencon, Arthur * Mandl, Kurt * Manheim, Jenice * Manheim, Paul * Manway * Marr, Kila * Marr, Raymond * McFarland * McKenzie, Ard'rian * Mendoza * Mendrossen, Ki * Menegay, Paul * Mikel * Miller, Steven * Miller, Victoria * Miller, Wyatt * Mirren, Oliana * Novakovich * O'Brien, Keiko * O'Brien, Kirayoshi * O'Brien, Michael * O'Brien, Molly * O'Donnell, Juliana * Odell, Brenna * Odell, Danilo * Offenhouse, Ralph * Olafson * Pacelli, Helene * Pacelli, Salvatore * Palmer * Paris, Miral * Patrick * Perrin * Peterson family * Picard, Marie * Picard, Maurice * Picard, René * Picard, Robert * Picard, Yvette Gessard * Potts, Jake * Potts, Willie * Prince, H. * Quaice, Patricia * Quinn * Ral, Devinoni (1/4 Betazoid) * Ramsey * Raymond, Claire * Raymond, Thomas * Riker, Betty * Riker, Kyle * Rippert * Robinson, E. * Rogers, Amanda (Humanized Q) * Rossa, Jeremiah * Rozhenko, Alexander (3/4 Klingon) * Rozhenko, Eric-Christopher (1/2 Klingon, 1/4 Betazoid) * Rozhenko, Shannara (1/2 Klingon, 1/4 Betazoid) * Rozhenko, Helena * Russell, Toby * Satie, Aaron * Sela (1/2 Romulan) * Sisko, Jake * Sisko, Jennifer * Sisko, Joseph * Sisko, Judith * Sisko, Kasidy * Sisko, Sarah * Sondheim, S. * Soong, Juliana * Soong, Noonien * Spock (1/2 Vulcan) * Stephan * Stubbs, Paul * Switzer * Supera, Patterson * Sutter, Clara * Tainer, Juliana * Timothy * Terros, Nathaniel * Torres, Carl * Torres, Dean * Torres, Elizabeth * Torres, John * Torres, Michael * Troi, Ian Andrew, Jr. (1/2 Betazoid) * Troi, Kestra (1/2 Betazoid) * Uxbridge, Kevin (Humanized Douwd) * Uxbridge, Rishon * Vallis, Elizabeth * Vash * Vassbinder * Waddle, Barry (surgically altered Klingon) * Warren, Mary * Wildman, Naomi * Woo * Yar, Ishara * Yates, Kasidy * Ziff, Benjamin * Ziff, Marsha Humans of the future * Daniels * Lana * Melanie See also * unnamed humans Category:ListsCategory:People Humans